


Broken Glass

by Peccatium



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jack is only mentioned, Siren Rhys, Test Subject Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peccatium/pseuds/Peccatium
Summary: They had tried so many different combinations of genes. All of them had died. At this point they weren't even annoyed anymore."Project Nr. 18-8-25-19 shows promises of surviving." They sent this message to their boss, crossing their fingers that it would stay that way.Maybe they shouldn't have...





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired...  
> I don't even know if this is good or not...

They had made him. His DNA, to be more exact, and then placed it into a glass tube filled with a slightly greenish translucent liquid. It stood in the middle of a dark room, reaching over the heads of them all and giving off a quiet hum.

In under a year, the child inside had grown from a single cell to the body of a five year old. Never waking up or showing any awareness of his surroundings.

The scientists, constantly monitoring him on the various computer screens scatter threw out the lab, decided that now would be a good time to start the real process.

That had been the first time he had ever been outside the tube.

After 10 hours, the complicated surgery was finally done. They had rewired his brain, weaving it together with the thin metallic fibers carrying data to and from his neurons. The outlet port had been placed on his right temple, from where several wires now floated in the liquid with him.

Afterwards they waited again. Monitoring him and trying to pass the time that seemed to stretch on into infinity. It was all too familiar at this point. The boy grew and grew in the tank until one day, a scientist notices something. Parts of his skin had a slightly different hue than the rest. It had them running around the lab, measuring from body temperature to chemical levels in the fluid surrounding him, writing down every number and logging day after day.

They all hoped it wouldn't be a failure again.

They had a party when it wasn't. The prior and only minimal change in color had progressed into a vibrant blue, creeping up his right torso like vines, over his shoulder and around his arm, only stopping short from his hand. Even their boss came by and congratulate them.

While they were still ecstatic, they didn't notice two deep brown eyes opening, slowly blinking at the blurry world through the glass.

When they did, they had a brilliant idea, scooping out his right eye and replacing it with an electric blue ECHOeye.

_HurtStingBurnAchePain_

They didn't have the patience to wait again, instead they pumped in all sorts of different growing chemicals into the tube. The wiring in his brain had long been accepted as part of the boy's body and they would no longer be at risk of brain damage if he grew too much. In only ten months, he was now a fully fledged male.

Now it was time to make their last planned modification.

_NoNoNoNoNoDontNoNoNoPleaseNoNoNoNoDontNoNoNoNo_

They were done. He had screamed. The anesthesia hadn't been able to keep him sleeping the whole time. The absolutely horrifying sounds he had made blended in with the noise of machines cutting through muscles and tendons, the screech of them making their way through the bone until the metal holding point was connected to his nervous system. A new, Hyperion branded mechanical arm was now where his left one was supposed to be.

_Hurts_

_No_

_Stop_

_Why_

A few days later their boss came by again, explaining the situation on the planet below them and encouraging them to pick up their work speed a little bit.

_SuddenLoud_

_RedFlew_

_SomeoneLying_

_SomethingMissing_

_Head?_

_Red_

They managed to work twice as hard and, in no time at all, it had been done, the last numbers checked out, the body was stable and could be used.

_No_

Everything was set up. From the Vault Key, ready to be charged, to the force field, so he wouldn't be able to flee. If he even could, they weren't sure if his muscles could hold him upright, he had been floating in a liquid for his whole life after all. But then again, he couldn't be really considered human.

_I_

Their boss wanted to be there for this part, making sure everything went smoothly. After all the attempts they had made, this one seemed to be the promising of them all. The scientists would rather not find out what happened if they failed again.

_Dont_

As soon as he arrived, they could begin. But until then, everyone was standing around nervously, checking all the numbers and equipment for the hundreds of time, just needing something to do while they waited.

_Want_

A loud noise made them all jump. Little sharp pieces of glass were lying on the ground, liquid flowing out over them. They caused cuts on the underside of his feet as he stepped outside.

His eyes were glowing, purple and blue, while the markings on his right half seemed to be giving off electricity.

" _No_."

His voice sounded menacing as his right hand moved forward, throwing a ball of tightly compressed energy at the person standing next to the door, his way out of there. Their whole form shattered into a million different pieces, covering everything around him, and changing the color of their coworkers lab coats from white to red.

_Dead_

_RedIsBlood_

_TheOtherOne_

_IsDead_

_ShotToo_?

The man asked himself while he killed the others in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me :)


End file.
